


Tag your it

by ghostwriter3



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Crime, M/M, Mystery, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Summary: Running through the parking lotHe chased me and he wouldn't stopTag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 3





	Tag your it

Adam has felt the strange feeling of being wacthed and followed, he has had this feeling ever since he bumped into that stranger at a local bar.

He told his friend Tom about his suspisions but he just told him not to worry, Adam couldnt help but worry every where he went he felt like there were a pair of eyes wacthing him every step he took he felt like someone was following behind him.

He hated this feeling and wanted it to stop so he decided to visit his faviorite bar tonight with some friends and try to forget.

Adam sat at the bar with his friends Tom and Mikey on either side of him laughing and drinking having the time of their lives butAdam was not laughing he still felt like someone was wacthing him.

He turned around to see a man with messy brown hair bright green eyes and heavy eyeliner looking back at him, the man was wearing a dark hoodie and black skinny jeans.

Adam wonderd why that man was looking at him but sluffed it off he was probaly looking at someone else Adam thought to himself as he turned back around to the bar.

As he reached for his wallet to pay for another pint the bartender stoped him "that guy over there payed for you to have 7 more rounds you should go thank him,"the bartender spoke as he motioned over to the same man that Adam had just saw.

Adam didnt how to respond he already had 3 pints of beer and knew if he had anymore he knew that would be completly wasted but at the same time it was free beer after all.

Adam decided to go up to the man and thank him for paying for his drinks "hey thanks you realy didnt have to do that,"he spoke as he faced the strange man and taped him on the shoulder.

The man looked up at him with darkned distant eyes "your welcome my darling Adam anything for you,"the stranger said in a deep northren british accent.

"Adam stood back in shock how the hell do you know my name," he asked with fear in his eyes.

The stranger just smiled and returned to his bisnuess not giving him an answer. Hey guys I am going to head out see you later, Adam spoke as he waved goodbye to his drunk friends and quickly headed outside into the parking lot.


End file.
